The Kiss
by carleymarie
Summary: A series of oneshots. Each sealed with a kiss. Trory.
1. A Birthday Kiss

Category: Gilmore girls

Title: A Birthday Kiss

Author: carleymarie

Rating: P.G.-13

Pairing: Trory

Disclaimer: None of this is mine, but we all knew that didn't we?

Spoilers: Season one

Setting: Rory's sixteenth birthday party at her grandparent's house.

Author's Note: I know what you're thinking. Why yet again is she starting another fic without finishing others? The million-dollar answer is that I thought of this idea while watching the "Rory's Birthday Parties" episode. I thought what would happen if Rory took that walk with Tristin.

Reviews: Always appreciated.

This was unbelievable. I had to get out of there. I headed for the front door - I could at least step out for a few minutes and get some fresh air.

But just as I neared the front door Tristin walked in complete with suit and tie. He had his hands in his pockets and he looked completely at home.

"Oh you're coming to greet me?" he asked arrogant as usual.

"Hello, Tristin," I said.

"So where's my birthday kiss?" he asked.

"It's my birthday," I said.

"So I'll give you a birthday kiss," Tristin offered as he came closer to me invading my personal space more with each step he took.

"What is wrong with you?" I asked him taking a step away from him.

"Okay, I gotta tell you something. I'm madly in love with you," he said.

"Well good luck with that," I said to him.

"I can't eat, I can't sleep . . . I wake up in the middle calling out your name. RORY, RORY!" He shouted.

"Would you shut up, please?" I asked him.

"Rory, who's your friend?" Grandpa asked, walking into the foyer just then?

"I don't know, but this is Tristin," I spat out.

"Excuse me?" Grandpa asked.

"Tristin DuGray, sir."

"DuGray?" Grandpa reached out and shook his hand. "Are you any relation to Janlen DuGray?"

"That's my grandfather," Tristin said.

"Well, I've done business with Janlen for years. He's a fine man," Grandpa said.

I can't believe he was falling for this. Grandpa was just falling into the web Tristin was making.

"That he is," Tristin agreed.

"Well Rory, you have very good taste in friends. I approve," Grandpa said. Then a friend came to call Grandpa away, so Tristin and I were alone again.

"He likes me," Tristin said in his normal condescending tone.

"He's drunk," I retorted with.

"Come on, let's take a walk," Tristin said while reaching for my hand.

"Can you check your ego at the door if we do?" I asked seriously.

"Well it's your birthday so I'm sure I can manage," he said.

"Oh I'm sure you can," I mumbled.

Tristin and I walked out to the porch and stood for a few moments in silence. I looked around for a few seconds trying t think of something to break the awkward silence.

"So. . . . did you drive here?" I asked him.

"Why, did you want to go for a drive somewhere?" he asked me jokingly.

"Yeah, I do. Where's your car?" I said. My mind was completely turned off at that moment. I could've been poster girl for Miss. Spontaneity right then. I mean how crazy was I if I was willing to go out for a drive with some guy on my birthday?

"Did you have a bit too much to drink too? It's your birthday, and their are over a hundred people in your grandparents house celebrating YOUR birthday," he said to me.

"Thank you for that. Yes, I'm well aware that there are tons of people in their for my birthday, but the number of people I actually know I could count on less than one hand. The ones I don't know, don't want to know me either, so why bother staying?" I asked him.

He took a deep breath before speaking: "That was quite a mouthful. Yet why would you even want to go somewhere with me? You don't even like me," he said to me.

"Their is a thin line between despising someone, and lusting after them. I just want to figure out which it is to you and I," I said very pointedly.

Obviously I stuck a vein somewhere in him because he completely disregarded what I told him, and just said to me: "My car is right over here." He pointed down to the end of the driveway which was about 50 feet away.

We walked down to his car in silence. He had a look on his face as if he was thinking really hard about something. Maybe about what I said to him and what he felt back. He unlocked the door to his car and we both got in and sat down.

I couldn't bear the silence so I decided it would be the time to speak: "So are you going to tell me what you're thinking about or am I going to have to coax it out of you?"

"I just...I mean...the comment you made before. About despising and lusting after someone. I like you. I don't think I've ever said that to anyone else and have actually meant it," he said to me, stuggling with choosing words.

"Tristin, I wouldn't have asked you to leave with me if I didn't like you too. I mean, I knew that you either had to like me or just like teasing me. I'm glad to know the truth now," I said smiling.

I moved my hand to place it over he. He then laced his hand with mine.

"So now that we've got that figured out, would you like your birthday kiss?" he asked while chuckling.

"Yeah, I'd like that," I said while we both leant into eachother melding for our first kiss of many to come.

The End.

Author's Note: Oh boy, when I was typing this up on the computer I had written out what I wanted, but as I was typing it out, it took on it's own plot. It was meant to be a new chaptered story, but it seemed to wrap it self up into a neat little package very quickly. I could add on and make it Rory and Tristin's relationship at Chilton and that could be the fic, with this being the prologue and then have a more deatiled plot. Share your opinion on whether it should remain a one-parter or not.

'Till later,

Carley-Marie : )


	2. An Evening Performance

Category: Gilmore girls

Title: The Kiss

Author: carleymarie

Pairing: Trory

Rating: PG to PG-13

Reviews: Always appreciated. Thanks to everyon who reviewed my last chapter. It means a lot to me!!

A/N: I've decided that each chapter will be a different situation that Tristin has screwed up with Rory that I want to . . . not screw up, lol. This chapter is a how I thought "Run Away, Little Boy" should have gone! Check my bottom A/N to see my idea. Read on!

Part Two: An Evening Performance

Dean showed up as predicted and leaned against the wall to watch the rehearsal. I was lying on a table seemingly dead, while Tristin stood behind me holding a vial of 'poison.' Paris was in front of us, while Madeline, Louise and Brad sat behind her watching.

"Here's to my love," Tristin said. He downed the contents of the vial and continued speaking: "O true hypothecary! Thy drugs are quick." He paused for a moment while leaning over me then stopped to ask for his line.

"'Thus with a kiss, I die.' Then I kiss her, right?" "Yes! You say 'thus with a kiss I die,' then you kiss her and die!" Paris said.

Tristin looked towards Dean and smirked.

"Why are you smiling?" Paris asked. "You think this is a joke? The performance is tomorrow!"

"Wait tomorrow!" Tristin said with mock surprise sarcasm. "Oh my God, I totally missed that the first forty-seven times you said it!"

"I warned you. I am not going to fail this because of you. I will replace you with Brad in a second."

"Oh dear God, no," Brad mumbled nervously.

"Can we just get through the scene?" I asked, still lying down.

"Please," seconded Madeline.

"Fine," Paris said. "But yell 'line' once more and you're out." She turned to Brad. "Start memorizing!" she barked.

Brad quickly picked up his script and starting reading.

We began, yet again. "O true hypothecary! Thy drugs are quick! Thus with a kiss, I die." Tristin leaned down to kiss me, then glancing at Dean, pulled back before completing the task.

"What?" Paris demanded.

"It's just, with this being out last kiss and all, it makes me think of our first kiss. You know, at the party," Tristin mused.

I sat up abruptly and blurted out, "What?"

"Lie down! You're dead!" Paris directed.

"We all are," Louise muttered.

Tristin turned to me. "You remember the kiss. . . in act one, at the Capulets' masked party?"

"What about it?" Paris asked impatiently.

"Well, I was just trying to think of something that would make this kiss as special as that one."

"Tristin-," I warned.

"I thought she could cry," Tristin said.

"What?!" I said, completely horrified.

"She's dead! You're dead! Lie down!" Paris ordered.

"But that's the beauty of it. No one would expect her to cry," Tristin explained.

"I would," Dean commented.

"You know, funny you should mention that," Tristin said to Dean.

I quickly stood up: "I need to take five."

"You know what? Let's all take five. That way, you can all cancel whatever plans you had tonight because we're going to stay here 'till we get it right!" Paris stormed out of Miss. Patty's.

Madeline followed. Louise pulled out her cell phone and started to dial, then she noticed Brad doing the same. "Who could you possibly be calling?" she asked as she walked by him and out the door also.

I walked over to Dean and Tristin moved off to the side, pretending to study his lines.

"He is unbelievable," Dean commented angrily.

"Dean, I really need you to leave," I said.

"What?"

"The play's tomorrow, and it's fifty percent of my grade. And with you standing there staring at Tristin, t's like a challenge or something."

"Well I don't like the way he's messing with you."

"I don't like it either but we have to get through the scene and we can't get through the scene with you standing there so. . . Dean, please?"

Dean sighed, frustrated: "Fine, call me later."

He leaned down to kiss me, glaring at Tristin behind me, then walked out the door.

"You know, I noticed that you didn't cry when you kissed him," Tristin said, walking around to stand in front of me: "I'm starting feel insecure."

I turned to him: "What is wrong with you?" I said furiously.

"Woah, I think I liked you better comatose."

"I thought you weren't going to say anything!"

"Did I say that?"

"You make it impossible for anyone to be nice to you. No wonder you had to join our group. Anyone who's actually suffered through the experience of going out with you would absolutely know better!"

"Gee, I really wish we could continue your analysis on how pathetic I am. Unfortunately, I have to meet some friends."

Tristin grabbed his jacket and walked out of Miss. Patty's.

He was already to his car door when I decided to make a spilt second decision to take off after him. I grabbed his arm forcing him to turn around to look at me.

"Tristin come on, you can't leave. I mean first of all fifty percent of our grade is counting on this. Secondly, Paris will have a fit. Thirdly, I mean I got Dean to leave which I thought would make you hap-" I was abruptly intterupted by Tristin's lips on mine. Him kissing me felt like a drug. I wrapped my arms arounf his neck and I felt him put his arms around my waist, pulling me closer to him by the second. Maybe it was the lack of oxygen to my brain, or the undeinable chemistry between us that made me not want to stop him. We slowly stopped, and my hands left his neck slowly also. His hands sought out mine, and we intertwined them together. I looked into his eyes. They looked very cloudly and filled with. . . lust?

I tried to open my mouth to say something, but no words would come out.

"So. . .," he said hoarsly.

"So. . .," I replied back quietly.

"You know you're not crying, so I'm starting to feel more insecure."

"Well you know, I was. . . rehearsing."

"Well, do you think after we're done here, we can do a bit more 'rehearsing?' For our grade's sake?"

I grinned at him and continued you by saying: "Well you know, if it's for our grade I'm sure we could manage some 'study time.' Plus it seems like we need the practice."

"Rory Gilmore, bad girl in the making." He leaned down and whispered in my ear, "I like it."

"Or is it that you like me?"

"It could be that too."

I leaned in for a simple sweet kiss and once we stopped I said, "I like you too," then I let go of his hands and walked back into Miss. Patty's grinning like an idiot. A happy idiot.

A/N: I really couldn't think of a proper ending because I would've gone on forever. I guess each of these stories can be prologues to fics I'd like to start. I figure that the one's most people review are the ones that I'm going to make into longer, chaptered fics.

'Till later,

Carley-Marie :)


	3. Studying

Category: Gilmore girls

Title: A Kiss

Author: carleymarie

Rating: P.G.-13

Pairing: Trory

Disclaimer: None of this is mine, but we all knew that didn't we?

Spoilers: Season one

Setting: Chilton hallway with Rory's first confrontation with Tristin.

Author's Note: Here I am again with another little, "If Tristin wasn't a moron" bit. I realize I'm hopping back and forth with seasons and episodes, but I'm writing them as I think of them. This is what I think should've happened in "The Lorelais' First Day at Chilton" episode. Enjoy!

Reviews: Always appreciated.

Thanks to Part I reviewers: rosie4299 (thanks!), charmedspygirl, urnewbestbuddy, Profession Scatterbrain (I hope I can continue it sometime too), amanda, abc, carolinagirl2487, Magic Soul (yepp, I think they seem to be working out as stand alone's too. Good suggestion also), jessie, Jet1945 (gosh, you are just soo sweet! Thank you), and kirsten.

Thanks to part II reviewers: sooty7sweep, OTHlover04, kiki, four51 and i am me.

Thanks to those who reviewed both parts: Crimson Snow-kasha1, GGfanatic, megliz716, Bookworms, and smile1 (Yes I do understand what you mean. I am going to keep trying 'till I am as good as I can be! )

To everyone who mentioned it . . . yepp I'm just gonna make sure Tristin doesn't screw up with Rory to make us all happy.

Part III - Studying 1/2

After my confrontation with Paris I continued walking down the hall when I heard some guy yelling "Hey Mary" over and over again. I thought he was calling his girlfriend or something when he came up beside me.

"Hey Mary," this guy repeated to me again.

"Me?" I asked, sounding extremely stupid. Then again, my name isn't Mary. So I shouldn't have felt stupid. He should've.

He grinned before replying, "Yeah, you."

I couldn't help but look at hime for a few moments. I had to admit that he was not a sight for sore eyes. About six feet tall I figure, chisled features, blond hair, and blue eyes.

"My name is Rory," was all I could manage to say. Maybe talking to guys just insn't my thing. Or maybe talking to a totally hott guy isn't my thing. Why was he talking to me anyways?

"I'm Tristin," he said back very nonchalantly. Obviously this wasn't a big deal for him.

Yet for some reason, it was a big deal for me.

"Hi," was all I repeated again. Could I not think of anything better to say to him?

"So, you're new?" he asked, trying to create small talk with me.

"Yeah, first day," I said. Small talk is fine with me, great actually.

"Well, Remmy's class is rough," he said trying to sympathize with me.

"Yeah, it seemed very intense," I replied.

"You know, I could loan you my notes if that would help," he said to me.

"Really? That'd be great," I said back. I felt totally jazzed. Not about the notes, but about making a new friend, or maybe something more. . .

Yet at that moment I seemed to finally notice that he had slowly been backing me into a row of lockers. Tristin was leaning in towards me before replying with, "Yeah? How great?" he asked.

I had never had a boy in that close of a proximity as he was. My voice became weaker but I managed to say, "I don't know. Mr. Remmy said that getting someone's notes would be. . ."

I was cut off with him talking again. . . closer to me. . . "I could even help you study if you want."

Think fast Rory, was what I was thinking: "Um. . . well. . .," Gosh Rory, just say yes. "Sure, that'd be great," I said back, trying to sound as cool as possible.

He brushed a strand of hair out of my face before saying, "I think we'll have a great time together."

I must've given him a weird look because he opened his mouth to say something else.

"Studying," he added.

"Yeah, we will." I smiled and began to walk away.

"Mary, we didn't figure out when we were gonna meet," he said.

'Great move Gilmore,' I thought to myself. I had been grinning like an idiot when he called me back.

"Right, I guess that would be a good idea. And it's Rory, not Mary," I added.

"So, I'll meet you at your locker at the end of the day, and we can take my car and go over to my house," he said.

Going over to a boy's house. A boy I don't know much about except his name, his hottness, level, and his lack of memory when it came to names. Yet for some reason I was drawn to him: "Sure, after school," I said.

I then began to walk away with tons of thoughts going through my head like, 'great another problem with a boy and my mother,' 'Dean, which one am I going to choose,' and, 'does this guy even like me??'

So many thoughts, so little time.

End Part 1/2

Author's Note: So that's part one. Part two would obviously be something that didn't happen, so I'm not sure if I should write their actual "study time." Tell me if I should, and I'll go by that.


	4. A Hallway Kiss

Category: Gilmore Girls

Title: A Kiss

Author: carleymarie

Rating: P.G.-13

Pairing: Trory

Disclaimer: None of this is mine, but we all knew that didn't we?

Spoilers: Season one

Setting: Chilton hallway

Author's Note: Feel free to throw stones at my for not updating in many months.

Reviews: Always appreciated.

Thanks to the reviewers from the last chapter: four51, Chubs88, bluedancer, sooty7sweep, smile1, Angel72418, megliz716, Amanda, Psychotic Scribbler, peanutbutterluver1399, and Fallen Heart.

Chapter Four: A Hallway Kiss

Tristin was leaning against his locker talking to Duncan and Bowman when I approached.

"Excuse me, Tristin? Can I talk to you for a second?" I asked.

Tristin turned to the other boys. "I'll meet you guys later, okay?" Duncan and Bowman took off, and Tristin turned back to me: "I'm all yours."

"I need to talk to you about something serious."

"Serious. Huh. I'm intrigued," Tristin said as he opened his locker and took out a couple of books.

"Dean's coming to rehearsal tonight," I told him.

"Wow. Are you sure they can spare him? I mean, what if there's a run on baked beans?"

"Will you just shut up for five seconds? Please?"

Tristin put up his hands, motioning he wouldn't say anything.

"Thanks you. Look, as I said, Dean is coming to rehearsal tonight and I would like you to promise that you won't say anything to him about what happened."

"What happened . . .?"

"At the party . . ."

"At the party . . ."

"Tristin! You and me at Madeline's party?" Tristin scratched his head in seeming confusion. "You had just been kicked to the curb by Summer and I found you sulking on a piano bench and I sat down, we talked, and then . . . We kissed!"

Tristin stared at me for a moment: "Was that you?"

"What?"

"Were you a blond back then 'cause --"

"You know what, forget it." I walked away. Tristin came after me.

"Hey, Rory," he said, tapping my arm. I stopped and turned to face him, frustrated.

"There is no point in talking to you," I said. "I knew that, yet I tried. Won't happen again."

"You don't want me to tell Dean that we kissed," Tristin said sincerely.

"By George, I think he's got it."

"Okay," he sighed. "If that's what you want."

"It is," I replied.

"Although . . .he's going to find out anyway," Tristin said.

"What?"

"Well come on, you know that when we kiss on stage it's gonna be pretty obvious that it's not for the first time. I am a good actor, but I can't deny that kind of passion."

"Look, things are going really going good for me and Dean right now and I don't want anything to mess that up. Especially nothing that meant nothing at all to me and I wished never happened in the first place!"

Tristin looked at me a moment. "So, things are going good for you two, huh?"

"Yeah, they are."

"Good," he said brightly. "That's good." And he turned and started back toward his locker. I suddenly realized what I said might have hurt him so I followed.

"So, what do you think?" I asked as Tristin opened his locker and put his books back in. "You just took those out," I pointed out as he shut the door.

"Well I changed my mind," he said abruptly.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

"Yeah, I think somehow I'll recover from the news of the great romance between you and the Beav."

"A lot of stuff's been going on with you lately, huh?" I asked.

"Meaning?"

"Just, you know, the car thing, the suspension thing . . .a lot of drama."

"Well, I get bored easily."

"Just doesn't seem like you."

"And now you know me, huh?"

"I know that you don't get suspended for stupid pranks."

"I pulled stuff like that before I knew Duncan and Bowman, all right?"

"Well, if you did, you didn't get caught." Tristin looked away not answering. "You're getting caught a lot lately," I continued.

"Your point being . . ."

"Maybe Duncan and Bowman aren't the best people to be hanging around with. They're not as smart as you, Tristin. They don't have as much going for them as you do. They --"

"You know, I'm going to have to bail before we get to the hugging part." And he walked off as the bell rang signalling the start of class. "And ask your boyfriend to remind me when it's coupon day, okay?" he called back to me.

I decided to ignore the bell and go after Tristin. The look of sadness and confusion on his face spoke volumes to me.

"Tristin, wait up," I called after him.

"You're going to be late for class, Mary," he responded.

"I don't care. You look like you're going to go and do something real unintelligent right now, and I'd prefer that you didn't get kicked out of school before our Romeo and Juliet presentation," I said.

"Wow, pretending to care about me for a grade, thanks for that," Tristin deadpanned.

"I- it's . . ." Rory began, trying to spit out the words.

"Wow, very eloquent, and on that humble note I have to be somewhere," Tristin said.

"Yeah, you do," Rory said strongly, seeming to get her voice back. "You have to come to class with me right now because we are practicing for our play, and tell the teacher that-well you're the pro at making up excuses so make up one for both of us and we'll get to class, and then I'm going to make sure that you go to every other one of your classes today. Sound good? Okay, let's go," Rory finished cheerfully.

"But . ." Tristin started.

"I don't care. We're going," Rory said, turning to walk away.

"Look, I know you're trying to be a good girl scout and trying to get me to class, but it's not like you really care what I do so -"

Tristin was quickly cut off as Rory leaned forward pressing her lips to his. He responded for only a moment before lightly pushing her away.

"What are you doing?" he spat out.

Rory paused for a moment, thinking. "Well, _we're_ practicing for Romeo and Juliet. If you're not going to class then I'm bringing class to you."

"But-" Tristin began.

"I'm doing you a favour," Rory said. "I'm keeping you away from your self-indulgent drama, you're practicing for the play, and well . . ." Rory trailed off.

"Well, what?" Tristin asked.

"I lied before," Rory said.

"About what?"

"About the kiss meaning nothing and never wishing that it happened. I've seen the way that you've been acting lately, and it made me realize that I care about you and what you're doing and maybe that you . . ."

"That I what?"

"That maybe you need me, and that I want for you to need me."

"Would you really like to know what I need right now?" Tristan asked.

Rory looked back at his expression, thinking that he was going to tell her to leave him alone.

She quietly asked, "What do you need?"

Tristin kept staring blankly at Rory.

"I need a repeat performance of that kiss," Tristin finished with a smile. Not a smirk, but an actual, genuine smile.

Rory broke out into a wide grin.

"I think that can be arranged," she replied.

Tristin smiled and this time it was his turn to initiate their kiss in the middle of the deserted hallway, but pulled away when a thought arose in his mind.

"Can we go to class?" Tristin asked.

"You're not serious are you?" Rory asked thinking that Tristin was regretting the decision already.

"I want to tell everyone our excuse for being late was that Rory Gilmore told me that she cares about me and then kissed me in the hallway," he finished grinning.

Rory lightly smacked Tristin, and pulled him forward by his tie so she could whisper in his ear, "We can, or we can continue doing this here, and you can think of an even better excuse for missing a whole class today," she finished.

"I think, Ms. Gilmore that I can arrange that," Tristin said.

Then he pulled her in for another kiss both forgetting about going to class, entirely.

**_The End of series_**

Author's Note 2: Thank you for the support in this series, but it has come to an end as I am progressing on writing Rory/Logan fics now. Expect the final chapters of _A Little Indulgence _to be arriving soon, as I am wrapping up an era of writing trories.


End file.
